deseos por año nuevo
by yamikuri
Summary: hisoka esta triste, q le pasa? tsuzuki quiere ayudarle.... La celebracion del nuevo año esta cerca!


Al principio pensé que lo único que me hacia seguir siendo un shinigami era mi sed de venganza, quería vengarme de Muraki, deseaba mas que nada que el muriese y así dejar de sentir ese odio tan grande que le tenia. Pero ahora todo es diferente.

Siempre imagine que cuando alguien moría ya no había vuelta atrás, que no podría tener una nueva vida jamás, por eso nunca desee morir aun cuando mi vida fuera el peor de los infiernos, yo seguía esperando a que un día un rayo de luz cruzara a trabes de ese infierno. Pero me equivoque, paso algo que nunca hubiese imaginado, la luz a mi vida entro cuando morí. I esa luz entro en forma de una persona…Asato Tsuzuki.

-Hisoka! -un grito hizo despertar a hisoka de su mundo.

-Tsuzuki… -el chico aun estaba algo aturdido por haber recapitulado tanto en su vida.

-Hisoka estas bien, te veo algo pálido…- dijo- ''además no me a insultado ni nada como hace siempre''-pensó sin decirlo en voz alta para no empezar a discutir de nuevo.

-porque no iba a estar bien… -dijo Hisoka volviendo en si y ignorando al mayor.

-pues no se… a lo mejor tienes hambre! – grito Tsuzuki en forma de chibi sacando un montón de caramelos de los boldillos y entregándoselos a hisoka quien ya empezaba a exasperarse.

-Tu y tu entupida manía de que todo es siempre por la mierda de comida! y que haces con tantos caramelos en los bolsillos! Idiota!

El chico acabo estallando tirando los caramelos que le había entregado tsuzuki al suelo y saliendo dando un portazo tras ver a un chibi tsuzuki intentando rescatar algún caramelo que no hubiese sido destruido por la furia de su compañero.

Es… es… -hisoka intento calmarse para ver si se le quitaba el cabreo de encima. Tsuzuki siempre conseguía que acabara con los nervios de punta, pero pensándolo un poco mejor eso le divertía bastante.

-De que te ríes chico? –pregunto un recién aparecido Watari al ver a hisoka reírse solo, cosa bastante rara en el, quizás se habría vuelto loco…? (mira quien habla ¬¬)

-eh…? –al ver que se estaba riendo y encima que alguien le había visto hisoka se puso muy rojo y salio corriendo sin decir nada.

-eh! Chico! –grito Watari viendo como hisoka desaparecía entre los pasillos del departamento central -que raro esta… mmmhh…ya se! Inventare algo para hacer que hisoka me diga porque esta tan raro! (Eso se puede inventar? ¬¬) -grito muy felizmente Watari en forma de chibi.

-que as dicho que vas a hacer Warai? -le pregunto una voz detrás de el.

-pues voy a inventar algo para que… -aquí podemos ver como la felizmente expresión de Watari cambia por una de terror al ver quien tenia detrás.

-dices que vas a inventar que Watari… mmmhh…?... yo que pensé que tenias trabajo por hacer y que yo sepa no se trata de inventar nada… dime si me equivoco… -detrás de Watari pareció una bestia! (Bueno en realidad era tatsumi, pero es que a veces da miedo con esa sonrisa terrorífica -U )

-eh! No! No iba a inventar nada, abras oído mal tatsumi, yo estaba yendo hacia el laboratorio a empezar el trabajo que me habías dejado! De verdad que no iba a hacer nada como inventar un aparato para que hisoka me contara que le pasa! De verdad que no! -grito llorando un chibi Watari arrodillado y pidiendo clemencia por parte de la bestia…digo de tatsumi.

-ya entiendo, claro que te creo Watari… -dijo con una sonrisa que decía perfectamente ''no te creo nada cabeza de alcornoque, vete ahora mismo a trabajar si no quieres que te baje tu salario!''

-gracias Tatsumi sabia que me creerías! -lloro un emocionado Watari sin entender la ''sonrisa'' que le había lanzado el secretario.

-hey… que pasa aquí…? -de la puerta de delante salio tsuzuki con las manos llenas de sus amigos caramelos muertos en combate.

-tsuzuki… que haces que no trabajas? -pregunto tatsumi con esa ''radiante sonrisa'' que les congelo la sangre a tsuzuki y watari.

-pues…pues yo…yo estaba… quería…quería enterrar…a mis amigos caramelos… porque hisoka… -al ver que su excusa no valía cambio rápido de tema haber si así se olvidaba de el -Ah! Es verdad que de aquí poco empieza un nuevo año! Ya estamos en navidad!

-Es verdad! que bien! Para año nuevo aremos una fiesta! -grito emocionado watari dando saltitos en forma de chibi.

-fiesta? -tatsumi al parecer había caído en la trampa de tsuzuki y se olvido de su trabajo, mas que nada porque para el las fiestas podían ser muy interesantes, ya que siempre conseguía ahorrar ( mas que nada porque se lleva la comida sobrante en fiambreras ¬¬U)

-si! Porque ya es navidad y pensamos en hacer una fiesta en mi casa! Pero solo podemos ir yo, tsuzuki, tu y hisoka, porque el jefe y los demás están ocupados pobrecillos… incluso en navidad… -watari lloraba compadeciéndose de sus compañeros quienes habían de trabajar para fechas tan importantes. (en realidad la mayoría no trabajaban, pero por nada del mundo querían empezar el año nuevo con dos alborotadores como tsuzuki i watari -U)

-esta bien, yo ire… preguntarle a hisoka… -dijo por ultimo tatsumi distanciándose por el pasillo.

-uff nos ha ido de poco… -dijeron tsuzuki y watari pensando en que se habían librado de la bronca de tatsumi por no trabajar.

-ha por cierto… -dijo tatsumi quien seguía de espaldas a ellos.

-(glups)…qu…que…? -preguntaron esperando que no fuera lo que mas temían.

-este rato que habéis estado de cháchara conmigo os lo rebajare del salario -dijo girándose y mostrando su ''mas que encantadora sonrisa'' dejando a dos petrificados tsuzuki y watari -y si no os ponéis a trabajar en seguida me hare cargo personalmente de que vuestro contrato como trabajadores del departamento… desaparezca… -finalizo con una pequeña risa dejando a dos shinigamis hechos trizas en el suelo llorando y arrastrándose cada uno a su lugar de trabajo.

-eres de lo peor tatsumi…sniff -lloraba tsuzuki junto a watari sin poderse creer lo cruel que podía a llegar a ser su compañero.

HIsoka llego a su casa ya llegada la noche, ya que se había estado toda la tarde con el jefe aprendiendo más sobre la magia de los sellos.

Por suerte para el no había vuelto a ver a tsuzuki desde que destruyo a sus queridísimos caramelos, claro que también le habría gustado verle, pero eso nunca lo admitiría.

Se dejo caer en el sofá agotado de tanto entrenamiento y se quito la cazadora dejándola a un lado.

Miro hacia el teléfono y vio q tenia un mensaje así que lo escucho mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

-'hola hisokiiiiiiiiiiiita!' -ese solo podía ser una persona, o alguien acabado de salir del manicomio o su compañero… -hisoka, te llamo porque… porque… mmmhh… he watari para que estaba llamando a hisoka?'

Mientras tanto hisoka mas que prepararse la comida la destrozaba por momentos intentando tranquilizarse y no estallar, es que tsuzuki no entendía que el de paciencia no tenia nada?

-'pues… pues… ha si no era por eso de los caramelos asesinados?' -grito watari desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Y ahora hisoka se preguntaba que estaría haciendo watari con tsuzuki cuando deberían de estar trabajando… (Estos no aprenden -U)

-'ha si! No! No era eso watari! Era lo de la fiesta de navidad!

-'es verdad! Corre díselo! Rápido que oigo los pasos de la bestia… este, digo de tatsumi...!' -grito bastante aterrado watari intentando esconderse debajo de una mesa.

-'no quiero morir tan joven! Solo tengo 78 años! Buaaaaaaa! Hisoka ayuda! Me van a comer! -grito un desesperado tsuzuki corriendo con el teléfono en la mano intentando esconderse.

Lo que paso a continuación es un misterio, ya que el teléfono se apago dejando a un hisoka con los ojos como sandias (sandias?) por el shock.

-'segundo mensaje' -otro mensaje? Quien podria ser?

-'hisoka buaaaaaaaaa!' -como no, otra vez el pesado de turno… -'hisoka me e hecho pupita!y tatsumi nos a reñido a watari y a mi! Buaaaaaa!' -grito llorando desesperadamente tsuzuki.

-Ay dios… -se dijo intentando no echarse a reír por mas que el cuerpo se lo pidiese.

-' ha es verdad, hisoka vamos ha hacer una fiesta para el ultimo día del año, para celebrar, navidad, el año nuevo y todo junto! - ven tu también vale? Será en casa de watari! Si quieres que te vaya a buscar para que no te pierdas llámame, vale? Es que yo la primera vez que fui me perdí! -grito tsuzuki, y ahora hisoka se preguntaba porque gritaba…? ( -U)

-Y también te perdiste la segunda vez, y la tercera, y la cuarta, y la… -y así sigue watari contando mientras tsuzuki sigue gritando.

-es verdad! Es que me perdí porque es muy graaaaaaaaande! Ha hisoka, llámame cuando quieras! Cuídate mucho y come bien, también duerme bien! Adiós!' -se despidió tzusuki gritando a continuación seguramente porque se acababa de oír un grito procedente de tatsumi, estaba claro que el secretario ya había perdido la paciencia. (y quien no? Es que ni caso le hacen ¬¬)

Y aquí vemos a un hisoka con una cara rara pensando si reir o llorar.

-jajajajajaja ya no puedo mas…! -hisoka ya no aguanto mas y río asta que no le quedo aire, no recordaba haber reído así desde hace años. -tsuzuki eres un payaso… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y volviendo a escuchar los mensajes de tsuzuki.

Después de unos días llego el día antes del nuevo año.

-Hisoka! -grito un contento tsuzuki entrando al despacho que compartían mas feliz que de costumbre.

-tsuzuki llegas tarde… -le dijo hisoka sin siquiera mirarle, demasiado concentrado estudiando algunos informes.

-pero hoy no pasa nada porque es un día especial! -grito un chibi tsuzuki dando saltitos de un lado al otro.

-no se que le ves de especial… es un día como cualquier otro…-dijo hisoka mas serio de lo normal levantándose y saliendo sin decir nada.

-pero… hisoka… -tsuzuki no entendía que le podía pasar a su compañero, no se le veía nada contento, si no todo lo contrario, se le veía de alguna manera bastante triste.

Hisoka mientras tanto se dirigió hacia el jardín del departamento.

-que me pasa…? -se pregunto sintiéndose extraño, diferente a como era el siempre, estaba asustado…?

Nunca había entendido porque la gente se ponía tan feliz los días de navidad, año nuevo etc.… después de todo la navidad era lo mismo que cualquier otro día, no?

Para el esta seria la primera vez en toda su vida (y muerte) en celebrar el año nuevo, o la navidad.

Este tipo de celebraciones le recordaba a la soledad, los días que su familia celebraba algo importante o cualquier cosa, el siempre se los pasaba encerrado en el sótano de su casa, llorando, mientras en la planta de arriba se escuchaban gritos de alegría y música durante toda la noche. No lo soportaba, no quería volver a estar solo, a sufrir lo mismo que entonces, no quería…

Estaba vez tenia la oportunidad de celebrarlo con sus compañeros, pero por alguna razón estaba asustado, era feliz, y no creía que eso durara mucho… no quería perder lo que por fin había conseguido…

Sin darse se había quedado dormido debajo de un árbol y por la forma en que estaba el sol, debían de ser la cinco o la seis de la tarde.

Seguro que tsuzuki ya estaba buscándole por todas partes histérico porque no aparecía.

-je… es un payaso… -se rió con tristeza -''pero no puedo hacer nada, es la persona mas importante para mi, aunque no se lo diría ni en un millón de años jejeje… pero en este momento no quiero ver a nadie… '' -pensó.

-hisokaaaaaaaaaa! -a lo lejos se podía ver como un chibi tsuzuki corría como una estampida en su dirección.

-no… -hisoka por un momento pensó en salir corriendo, pero después pensó que… si, era mejor salir corriendo ( -U)

Aquí podemos ver a un hisoka perseguido por un chibi tsuzuki llorando porque hisoka escapaba de el.

-hisoka! Porque te escapas! Buaaaaaaaa!

-no me sigas idiota! -grito sin querer verlo en ese momento, no quería ver a nadie, y menos a tsuzuki.

Y aquí vemos como por culpa de una piedra tsuzuki cae al suelo llorando como un bebe y alargando el brazo gritando a hisoka que no se fuera.

-hisokaaaaaa! Me he hecho pupita! No te vallas! Buaaaaaaa!

Hisoka que ni caso le hizo, pero con algo de dolor por no ir a ayudarlo, se fue corriendo a su casa y allí se tiro al sofá jadeando por la corrida.

-porque soy tan estupido…? - se maldijo al pensar que había dejado a tsuzuki tirado sin explicación alguna.

Se quedo dormido y cuando se despertó ya eran mas de las once de la noche, de aquí a poco acabaría el año, de nuevo empezaría el año solo…

Vio que de nuevo tenía un mensaje en el teléfono y lo puso en marcha para ver quien era.

-'hisoka! Soy tsuzuki, ya estamos en casa de watari y falta muy poco para que acabe el año, ven para…' -de golpe se apagaron las luces y el teléfono dejo de funcionar, seguramente por un corte de electricidad, a fuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, no le extrañaba que no funcionara nada con esa tormenta.

Fuera llovía demasiado, no podía ir a casa de watari, y tampoco pensaba ir después de cómo se había comportado con tsuzuki, no había querido lastimarlo, pero el era así, no era capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, y en aquel momento estaba demasiado sensible para ver a tsuzuki… por eso al final huyo, como siempre…

Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que de nuevo un año acabase, no importaba, después de todo no era la primera vez que estaba solo al principio del año, estaba acostumbrado… pero entonces, porque sentía un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho… porque…?

Se paso la mano por la cara la darse cuanta de que estaba llorando, hacia años que no lloraba… -no quiero, no quiero estar solo…no…no quiero…

Las campanas empezaron a sonar anunciando que solo faltaban doce segundos para que el año acabase…, una… dos… tres… cuatro…

-no quiero…

Seis…

-no…

Ocho…

-no… no quiero…estar…

Diez…

-NO QUIERO ESTAR MAS SOLOOOOO!

Doce…

-no quiero… porque… porque…? No quiero…

-no estas solo…hisoka… -entre la oscuridad salio una sombra que hizo sobresaltar a hisoka, alguien a quien no esperaba…

-tsu…tsuzuki…? -allí parado estaba tsuzuki todo mojado, muy serio y con expresión de tristeza, cosa muy rara en el. -que…que haces aquí…?

-y tu que haces aquí solo…hisoka… -le pregunto acercándose un paso a el -y porque lloras… - dijo con tristeza y pasando un dedo por la mejilla mojada en lagrimas de un hisoka sonrojado y sorprendido a la vez.

-yo… yo… no… - no pudo aguantar mas y se tiro encima del mayor rodeándolo con sus brazos y llorando todo lo que nunca había llorado.

-sssh… vale… tranquilo… estoy contigo, no me iré nunca de tu lado hisoka - le dijo con voz suave pasándole cariñosamente la mano por el pelo y intentando tranquilizarlo.

Después de haber llorado tanto hisoka se sentó junto a tsuzuki en el sofá aun abrazándolo.

-porque… porque as venido…?

-como tu no venias pues he venido yo, porque te he estado notando extraño estos días y me preocupabas… - le dijo sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

-je… tu siempre tan buenorro… -dijo ya mas tranquilo.

-no es eso, pero es que de verdad me importas hisoka…, si tu no eres feliz yo tampoco puedo serlo… -le dijo mirándolo serio.

Hisoka se quedo paralizado, no esperaba eso, no pensaba que podria llegar a importarle nunca a nadie, y tsuzuki le había demostrado con creces lo mucho que le importaba…

-no te preocupes, yo nunca había sido feliz, si no asta el día en que te conocí… -le confeso sinceramente hisoka y avergonzándose después un poco por decir esas cosas.

-de… de verdad…? No sabia que sintieras eso por mi hisoka… -dijo tsuuki ''impresionado''.

-id… idiota! Quien te a dicho que sienta algo por ti eh? -grito todo rojo por la vergüenza pero riéndose a la vez.

-yo también te quiero hisokiiiiiiita! -grito un chibi tsuzuki saltando encima de hisoka y abrazándose bien fuete contra el.

-entupido! No te me pegues! -grito hisoka chafado contra el sofá rojo como un tomate pero feliz por dentro.

-kawaiiiiii! -aquí llegaron dos súper locas de la moda!

-eh…? -se dijeron tsuzuki y hisoka al ver como saya y yuma no dejaban de hacerles fotos desde distintos ángulos.

-ah! - grito hisoka al ver porque yuma y saya estaban tan interesadas en hacerles fotos, la razón es bien sencilla, tsuzuki y el abrazados, el sofá, tsuzuki encima de el, tsuzuki empapado de pies a cabeza…. Como digo bien sencilla…(yo también quiero esa foto! . )

- hey, os pensáis quedar así todo el día… -dijo un recién aparecido terazuma con el cigarro en la boca y un poco rojo por la escenita.

-hola! -saludo wakaba entrando con watari y tatsumi a la casa.

-quítate que estas todo mojado tsuzuki! -grito un hisoka casi irreconocible de lo rojo que estaba.

-pero es que a mi me gusta estar así… - dijo tsuzuki sin importarle que le vieran todos y abrazándose mas a hisoka.

-no! He dicho que no! -grito un desesperado hisoka porque todos los estuviesen viendo intentando quitarse a tsuzuki de encima.

-tsuzuki si quieres me puedes abrazar a mi! -grito un aparecido conde con un traje de gala de lo mas raro y extendiendo los brazos.

-NOOOOOOOO! -ahora si podemos ver a un tsuzuki huyendo de un lado al otro intentando escapar de las zarpas del conde.

-uff -respiro hisoka recuperándose de esa gran abrazada de tsuzuki, y sin entender muy bien del todo que estaban haciendo todos allí, pero en el fondo les estaba agradecido.

Ahora podía ver que de verdad había gente a la que le importaba de verdad, por fin era querido en algún sitio.

-ah! Hisoka ayuda! -grito un desesperado tsuzuki abrazándose a hisoka por la espalda para intentar huir del conde quien se había quedado atrapado con las cortinas y no podía Salir (-U)

-ah! No te me pegues! Tsuzukiiiiiiiiiii!

Por fin había a alguien que le quería tal y como era, y esta vez no volvería a rendirse y hundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad, eso nunca, porque por fin había podido celebrar un nuevo año, y para el esto era el principio de todo, por fin había podido ver que el primer día del año no es un día cualquiera, porque en año nuevo los deseos se hacen realidad.


End file.
